


Are you Happy?

by StarBender8



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cute, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, Party, Play Fighting, Post-Canon, Romance, Short, Short One Shot, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBender8/pseuds/StarBender8
Summary: After the Horde is defeated, there's a big party in the Bright Moon castle. Adora and Catra slip away into the woods. Set right after the Season 5 Finale. One-shot
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 294





	Are you Happy?

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the finale earlier today and had to write this. It's very short, but I like it that way. :)  
> This is set right after the finale  
> I do NOT own She-ra Princesses of Power or any of these characters.

Back at the castle, Queen Glimmer had set up a giant party to celebrate the rebellion's win. Many people danced, ate, played and talked, everyone ecstatic. It was even better than an Elberon party. After talking to yet another grateful citizen, Adora went looking for Catra. She found her standing near the tables. Adora grabbed Catra's arm, which made her spin around quickly, ready to defend herself. As soon as she saw Adora's smiling face, her frown turned into a tender smile as she grabbed her beloved's hand.

"Hey. Wanna get out of here?" Asked Adora

"What, now? Don't you have a speech to make, or people to thank?"

"I don't have to do that. I'd rather be with you"

Catra blushed slightly and smiled. The girls walked out of the castle.

"Race you to the woods" Adora laughed

"Oh it's so on!" Catra ran after Adora.

Occasionally pushing each other, the girls reached the woods. Though they didn't stop there. They kept racing through the woods, laughing and playing like they were kids.

Catra jumped on Adora to tackle her and they went rolling down deeper into the woods. They finally came to a stop next to a beautiful tree, whose leaves seemed to be glowing. Catra was ontop of Adora, who was laughing and snorting.

"That was so much fun!" She breathed heavily from all the running and rolling.

"Just like old times." Catra smiled and they leaned on the trunk of the tree, sitting shoulder to shoulder.

Catra sighed "This is great, you know, being here, with you."

Adora smiled and took her hand. They laced their fingers together.

Catra's smile vanished. "You know, it makes me think. About how things would have been if I'd joined you right from the beginning, when you asked me in Thaymor."

"You don't have to. All of it led us here. And I'm happy. Are you?"

Catra teared up. "Oh Adora. You have no idea"

They shared a soft kiss. Catra placed her head on Adora's shoulder, who leaned her head against hers. They closed their eyes and took in the peaceful moment. They had so much ahead of them, and they couldn't be more excited.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, be sure to leave a review to let me know what you thought! I'm always trying to improve my writing  
> Hope you enjoyed ;)


End file.
